You and Me
by Akayuki Ai
Summary: Antara kau dan aku, ada kalimat yang tak sanggup terucap.
Ingatkah?

Hembusan angin memainkan kincir.

Nyanyian burung mengiringi langkah kecil.

Kecipak air kala hujan.

Lantunan lagu dari bibir kala senja mewarnai mendung.

Taukah?

Antara kau dan aku.

Ada warna indah yang tak pernah kau tau.

...

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **You and Me.**

 **by**

 **Aka na Yuki.**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

.

…

"Hinata chan, Hinata chan, ayo main!" Ajak seorang anak laki laki bermata gelap dengan nada riang menghampiri seorang gadis kecil yang menyendiri di tepi kolam. Tak ada respon, hanya suara sesenggukan yang terdengar.

"Hinata kenapa menangis?"

Tetap tak ada suara yang merespon, hanya gerakan tangan yang berusaha menghapus air mata meski tak kunjung reda.

"Aku tak suka Hinata menangis." Sasuke kecil mengambil inisiatif yang mungkin bisa menenangkan temannya. "Mama memelukku kalau menangis, jadi sekarang aku ingin memeluk Hinata."

Isak tangis Hinata perlahan terhenti berganti dengan keterkejutan.

Saat itu, Hinata terlalu kecil untuk mengerti perasaan. Yang Hinata tau, ia senang bermain bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Senang melihat senyumnya. Senang bersamanya.

...

Warna paling mengagumkan.

...

"Apa warna yang paling kau suka Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke saat keduanya duduk-duduk di balkon rumah Hinata. Menatap gemerlap langit malam setelah merayakan kelulusan SMP.

"Warna yang paling kusuka?"

"Hn."

Hinata menatap langit malam, matanya jauh menerawang disana. "Kurasa aku suka langit malam."

"Huh?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke seraya tersenyum. "Ya, aku suka warna malam."

—Karena sama seperti warna mata Sasuke.

...

Serpihan terbawa angin menggelitik indraku.

Hadiah tak kasat mata yang tergeletak di pintu terbuka.

Membuat buncah.

...

"Aku menyukai Hinata, kau bisa membantuku Sasuke?"

Mendengar penuturan itu Sasuke memicing kepada sang pemilik permintaan. "Tidak."

"Hei, ayolah. Aku bisa memberi imbalan atau apapun jika kau menginginkannya."

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh seraya berdiri hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ayolah, asal kau tau aku sangat menyukainya."

"Hanya aku yang boleh menyukainya, takkan kubiarkan kau," Sasuke memberi penekanan pada kata 'kau' disertai dengan tatapan menusuk, "mendekati Hinata."

Gadis Hyuuga itu mendengarnya. Semua penuturan Sasuke pada pemuda bernama Sasori di atap sekolah siang itu, Hinata mendengarnya di balik pintu.

'Sasuke menyukaiku.'

Kalimat itu berputar di kepalanya terus menerus seperti bianglala. Dadanya berdegup kencang, terasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya. Gadis itu mencubit dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya, memastikan bahwa itu bukan mimpi konyol di siang bolong.

Ini nyata, realita. Sasuke menyukainya. Hinata hampir saja memekik bahagia. Sangat bahagia, karena ternyata pemuda yang ia sukai menyukainya juga.

...

Namun menusuk.

Semu.

Semakin transparan.

Layaknya jejak jejak asap yang membumbung semakin tinggi.

...

"Oh ya Hinata, bisa kau membeli minuman dan sedikit camilan? Biar aku yang antri membeli tiket." Pinta Tenten.

Hari minggu itu, Hinata dan Tenten pergi ke taman bermain Konoha Land untuk menonton pertunjukan lumba-lumba.

"Baiklah." Jawab Hinata setuju yang kemudian ia pergi membeli minuman dan camilan.

Sampai di sebuah pertigaan jalan Hinata melihat sosok yang sangat familiar, pemuda berpostur tinggi dengan rambut hitam menantang grafitasi. Hinata mendekat dan bersembunyi di balik pohon untuk memastikan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke disana.

Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis berambut merah jambu menghampiri Sasuke.

Hinata terkejut, tubuhnya sesaat seperti tersengat listrik, dadanya serasa amat sesak. Sakura — nama gadis itu, gadis yang ia tahu adalah siswi populer dari sekolah sebelah. Gadis itu mencium pipi serta mengecup bibir Sasuke sementara pemuda itu tak menolak sedikitpun bahkan dia melayangkan seulas senyum.

Sesak.

Inikah alasan Sasuke jarang berada di rumah tiap kali Hinata bertamu ke sana? Inikah alasan mengapa Sasuke semakin jarang mengajaknya pergi bersama seperti biasa? Gadis itukah alasannya? Lalu apa arti suka yang Sasuke katakan saat di atap sekolah waktu itu? Hanya main-main?

Dadanya semakin sesak saat memikirkan pertanyaan terakhir. Tanpa terasa air mata mulai merembes membasahi pipinya. Seiring dengan gadis itu mengamit mesra lengan Sasuke untuk kemudian berjalan-jalan, Hinata memutuskan pergi dari sana tak ingin melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu lebih jauh.

.

Hinata memang sakit, tapi di kemudian hari ia tak bisa untuk tidak mengembangkan senyum saat Sasuke menemuinya, cukup kebisuan yang tau bagaimana keadaan hatinya.

...

Bermain?

Bermainlah di pintu mana saja.

Tapi bunga lemah ini tak lagi dapat mengikutimu.

...

 **Hinata POV.**

"Hei." Tepukan dari pemilik suara yang tak lagi asing bagiku, membuatku terkesiap sekaligus spontan menoleh kepada si empunya.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah rupawan yang selalu sukses membuat pipiku memanas.

"Kami pulang dulu ya Hinata, sampai jumpa nanti malam." Pamit teman temanku seraya melangkah pergi membiarkan kami berbicara leluasa. Aku tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan mereka.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu."

"A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun juga, selamat karena selalu menjadi juara umum." Balasku dengan senyum. Namun gerakan tangan Sasuke selanjutnya, mencabut kancing di dekat dada membuatku terpana. Mungkinkah?

"Untukmu." Ujarnya seraya menyodorkan kancing miliknya ke arahku. Aku hanya terdiam tak sanggup berkata-kata menatap tangannya. Kancing Sasuke.

Bimbang. Kancing itu, bukankah artinya aku adalah orang yang spesial baginya? Kesimpulanku sendiri berdasarkan arti tradisi ini tentu membuatku... bahagia. Aku orang yang spesial bagi Sasuke. Namun segera ku tepis pikiran konyol itu jauh-jauh. Kheh, rasanya aku ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri sekarang juga. Tentu saja spesial karena aku adalah teman masa kecilnya yang telah berbagi banyak hal bersama. Ya, spesial karena teman masa kecil, tidak lebih. Karena gadis musim semi itu tentu lebih spesial dari pada aku.

 **Hinata POV end.**

.

Karena Hinata tak kunjung menerima kancing yang telah Sasuke ulurkan, akhirnya dia meraih tangan Hinata dan meletakkannya ke dalam genggaman tangan gadis itu. Hinata pun tersenyum berterima kasih.

"Apa kau sebut itu terima kasih?"

"Eh?" Hinata menelengkan kepala tak mengerti.

Tanpa Hinata duga Sasuke mendekatkan pipi ke wajah Hinata. "Cium aku, baru ku anggap kau berterima kasih." Keisengan itu membuat Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Tidak terima alasan."

Kau bermain api Sasuke.

Hinata terdiam menatap Sasuke tajam, sementara yang ditatap meresponnya dengan keheranan. Raut wajah merajuk dengan pipi bersemu tergantikan dengan tatapan tajam nan serius. Tidak biasanya Hinata menatapnya begitu kalau ia goda.

.

 **Sasuke POV.**

"Kau ingin aku menciummu?"

Aku terkejut. Nada bicara dan sorot matanya terlihat serius. Ada apa dengannya? Tidak biasanya dia mengangap serius candaanku.

"Hei, aku—"

Cup.

Hinata? Dia... menciumku? Kecupan singkat yang tidak menuntut. Ada perasaan senang yang menggelitik sekaligus sedih mencubit dadaku.

"H-hinata?" Kusebut namanya tergagap. Sesak melihatnya mengakhiri kecupan itu dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia... menangis. Aku tau itu meskipun tak ada isak tangis yang terdengar dari bibirnya. Bahu kecilnya yang bergetar kecil cukup menjelaskan keadaannya.

Zzzzzzrrrrssssshhhh.

Bahkan langit turut menangis untuknya. Aku tak suka dia menangis, aku ingin memeluknya.

 **Sasuke POV end.**

.

Sasuke mengeluarkan payung dari tasnya kemudian ia kembangkan untuk memayungi dirinya dan gadis mungil di hadapannya. Namun Hinata malah melangkah mundur, membiarkan dirinya terguyur derasnya hujan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa sakit Hinata!" Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu namun di tepisnya kuat. Sasuke mengerti gadis itu tak bisa didekati saat ini. Tapi...

"Hinata!" Mencoba meraih pergelangan gadis itu lagi namun ditepis kembali, Hinata melangkah mundur lebih jauh. "Tetap disana atau aku akan membencimu Uchiha!"

Sasuke tersentak. Hinata membentaknya, enggan menyebut nama kecilnya, hal yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Ya, Hinata memang tak pernah membentaknya, tapi Sasuke tau apa arti bentakan itu, ia pernah melihatnya.

Terluka.

— Kata yang tepat untuk menyebut sikap Hinata, cerminan akan perasaannya.

"Baik, tapi kemarilah Hinata, kali ini saja."

Kali ini saja.

— Sasuke ingin memeluk Hinata seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat gadis itu rapuh sebelum terlambat.

Hinata menegakkan kepala yang mulanya tertunduk, membiarkan air mata mengalir bersama derasnya hujan. Hinata bersyukur, dengan begini ia tak perlu menyembunyikan tangisnya, tak perlu sandaran untuk menutupi sorot mata terluka. Ditatapnya lelaki yang berada sekian langkah di hadapannya, dikembangkannya senyum seakan berkata 'aku baik baik saja, tak perlu kembali ke sana'.

Bibir Hinata bergerak merangkai sebuah kata namun suara itu tak jauh lebih keras dari hujan sebelum ia akhirnya semakin menjauh, berlari menembus derasnya hujan.

"Aku... menyukaimu."

...

Karena antara kau dan aku.

Ada kata yang tak sanggup terucap.

Dan biarkan hujan mengahapusnya.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
